A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a monitor for indicating operability of a UV lamp, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a sensor system for constantly monitoring an irradiance level of a UV lamp and for being operated by power from a sensor thereof.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to use a current sensor to drive an LED from lamp current in a ballast output lead that has been wired through the toroid of the sensor.
Numerous innovations for UV-related devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a sensor system for constantly monitoring an irradiance level of a UV lamp and for being operated by power from a sensor thereof.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,956 to Flatow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,956 issued to Flatow on May 27, 1980 teaches a system employing a plurality of particularly arraigned ultra-violet lamps emitting high intensity germicidal ultra-violet radiation and radiation producing ozone in a tank through which water is passed, with detectors monitoring lamp operation and ultra-violet radiation levels throughout the tank for purification of fluids passed through the tank.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,394 to Markham.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,394 issued to Markham on Mar. 28, 1995 teaches a circuit for monitoring status of an ultraviolet (UV) light bulb in a water treatment system. The circuit uses either transformers or zener diodes with opto-isolators to monitor the voltage across the bulb. A logic signal is emitted when abnormally high voltage is detected, for example, indicating that the bulb is burned out, broken, or missing. A logic signal also is emitted when abnormally low voltage is detected, for example, indicating that the starter circuit is short circuited or that power is interrupted.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,175 to Parra.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,175 issued to Parra on Nov. 7, 2000 teaches a low-voltage ballast-free energy-efficient ultra-violet material treatment and purification system and method having an ultraviolet (UV) source, which includes a gas discharge UV lamp having spaced electrodes, and a source of a low-voltage high-frequency alternating current square wave voltage and connected directly to the spaced electrodes to non-thermionically excite the gas discharge UV lamp. A flow sensor is used to proportionately control intensity of UV generation as a function of flow rate.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,877 to Kaas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,877 issued to Kaas on Nov. 13, 2001 teaches a lamp device including a UV intermediate pressure lamp tube arranged in an outer globe mounted in a socket. Sealing apparatus encloses the outer globe in order to ensure a mutual vacuum-tight mounting of the socket and the outer globe. The lamp device is suitable for application in a UV system for photochemical water purification. A control system includes a device for temperature measurement of an inactive gas in the outer globe and a device for regulating the tube voltage of the lamp tube. Controlling the tube voltage of the lamp tube increases service life of the lamp and ensures uniformity in the electromagnetic radiation (UV light) emitted by the lamp. The UV lamp is replaceable in the remaining part of the lamp device.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,060 to Readio et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,060 issued to Readio et al. on Nov. 16, 2004 teaches a system and method for mitigating the effects of low power line voltage that can otherwise cause premature lamp mortality. A monitor circuit is provided for monitoring power characteristics relating to UV and/or fluorescent lamp operation, such as the lamp supply voltage or the current traversing the lamp. A controller operates in conjunction with the monitor circuit. The controller receives a signal indicative of the state of the monitored power characteristics and temporarily interrupts the power to the lamp when the signal indicates that the power source is currently failing to maintain a stable current flow through the lamp. Power is therefore removed from the lamp during periods of brownout or other low voltage conditions to prevent accelerated lamp mortality.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20050274965 to Phillips et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 20050274965 published to Phillips et al. on Dec. 15, 2005 teaches a method, system, and device for sterilizing a medium, such as gas or liquid, by arranging light sources in relation to a container containing the medium, and by then generating ultraviolet (UV) radiation for destroying bacteria or other microorganisms in the medium. The microorganisms are, preferably, destroyed by interacting with the UV radiation, thus damaging the DNA of the organisms and their ability to reproduce. The light sources, such as light emitting diodes, may be powered with a low voltage source as a primary power supply. The system or device include apparatus, such as a sleeve, for situating the LEDs with respect to the container.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for UV-related devices have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a sensor system for constantly monitoring an irradiance level of a UV lamp and for being operated by power from a sensor thereof.
Thus, the prior art does not appear to teach using a current sensor as a power source for a complete UV monitor. Thus, there exists a need for a current sensor that is a transformer using a toroidally wound indicator to provide an output current from its coil that is proportional to the lamp current that is multiplied by the number of turns through the toroid and divided by the number of turns on the inductor.